


I Tripped

by MitchTheHystericalQueen



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carol Helps, Carol to the rescue, Daryl Dixon is Frustrated, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchTheHystericalQueen/pseuds/MitchTheHystericalQueen
Summary: To say that Daryl was frustrated would have been an understatement.Thank God for Carol.Pretty much just smut y’all I’m not gonna lie.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck!” Daryl gritted out through clenched teeth as Hershel pushed the needle and thread through his skin.  
“Just a few more,” the man replied in the voice that was so soothing and calming that it only served to irritate Daryl more in that moment. 

Because yeah. Daryl was pissed. 

When everyone had asked him what had happened Daryl had told them he had tripped. And that assessment wasn’t entirely untrue. However the truth about how he had managed to trip so bad that he needed stitches may have been twisted just a little. 

Because the truth was; he had been jerking off. 

He had never been the type of guy to crave sex. Sure he’d had it. It was nice. But it was never a top priority even before the world went to shit. But even he still needed a release from time to time and since the people from Woodbury had joined them at the prison he had barely had a minute alone. 

Someone always needed something. And if he wasn’t out hunting to try and get food for the whole damn community, then he was on a run, or fixing something, or trying to catch some ever elusive sleep, or working the fences, or taking watch, or doing whatever the fuck else people were asking him to do these days. 

And in between all that, he hadn’t had a lot of time recently to take care of his ... needs.

He had been actively trying to deal with the problem for almost a solid week. But every goddamn time, something or someone had interrupted. First it had been Glenn. He had just settled back onto his bunk, cock in hand, when he had heard the telltale sound of footsteps coming up the steps. His cell was the furthest one to the end on this level and there were 3 empty cells separating his and the next. So when the footsteps hadn’t ceased at any of those Daryl had sighed and tucked himself away again, just as the man knocked on the wall outside his cell. 

The next time it hadn’t been an interruption so much as a loss of desire. He had already made good progress, his hand moving steadily over his length when the cries of baby Judith echoed around the prison walls. He had initially tried to block it out but once he had heard the sound of the baby’s cries his mind had raced to all of the things that they were in desperate need of around the prison. Judith was running low on baby food, they were down to their last bars of soap, Carl had finished all his comics and that’s not to mention the normal food supply. His erection had literally wilted in his hand and he had huffed, cursing his brain for worrying so much about his family’s needs when all he wanted in that moment was to take care of his own. 

He had even tried sneaking to some secluded corner of the prison, already hardening in his pants in anticipation, when he had been cornered by Maggie who had a whole heap of things to add to the run list. 

And then, just this morning before everyone else had awoke, he had tried to rub one out in the shower. And it so nearly worked. He was getting real close and his orgasm was within touching distance when the water spraying from the pipe over head went from lukewarm to freezing-fucking-cold. The pipes were old and did that occasionally but it had successfully killed his boner and left him extremely irritated. 

Which is what had led him to his current predicament. He had gone out on a hunt and had decided, as he was alone, that now he could finally take care of his problem. He had done a few cursory glances of the area in order to ensure he didn’t become a tasty midday snack before he had unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down just enough to fish his dick out and get going. Evidently he had been quite caught up in the moment because he hadn’t heard the footsteps until they were only a few feet away from him. 

He had turned quickly, attempting to pull up his pants and reach for his knife at the same time which had caused him to trip, a broken branch on the floor slicing across his rib cage as he fell. He had managed to shuffle out of the way in time for the walker to trip over the same branch, putting a knife in its brain as it went down. He had then sat back against the tree and inspected the cut.  
“Fuckin’ stupid motherfuckin’ poxy fuckin’ bastard,” he bit out, kicking at the lifeless form in front of him and then cursing again when it caused pain to shoot up his side. 

By the time he had dragged himself back to the prison there was blood staining his shirt and he was surrounded by worried faces in an instant. If anything all of the attention had just fuelled the frustration ebbing through him even more and when he had finally been sent off to Hershel he was visibly fuming. 

So as the last few passes of the needle and thread poked through his skin Daryl didn’t hold back.  
“Fuck! Fuckin’ fuck shit fuckin’ shitting fuckin’ fuckballs,” the man in front of him merely laughed under his breath as he finished up, to which Daryl had glared at him so hard he was surprised his eyes didn’t pop right out of his head, before leaving some painkillers on the table next to the bed and leaving the cell. 

Daryl slumped back onto his bed, hissing as pain shot up his side. ‘All this just for a fuckin’ orgasm’ he thought bitterly. He tucked one arm behind his head and stared at the bottom of the top bunk, thinking maybe if he glared at it hard enough then maybe it would freeze time for a few minutes and finally let him go about his business. But alas, no such luck. 

Instead, the privacy curtain on the cell fluttered and there was a knock against the wall.  
“What?” Daryl bit out, cringing at his harsh tone when he saw it was Carol on the other side. She fixed him with a look and he shifted a little. “Sorry,” he muttered.  
“Two right. It’s not my fault that you got hurt now is it?” She said. He huffed out in response and turned his head away. 

Carol entered into the cell, pulling the curtain closed again behind her.  
“How did this even happen?” She asked, sitting beside him on the bed.  
“Already told ya, I tripped,” he muttered out, chewing on his thumb. She gave him another look that told him she wasn’t buying it for a second. Damn her for being able to read him so well.  
“So you’re telling me, Daryl Dixon, renowned for his precision and attention to detail, ‘tripped’ while out hunting?”  
“Mhmm,”  
“Well I think that’s bullshit,”  
“Well I think it ain’t none of yer business woman,” he muttered again. “What is it Pookie? You’ve been so uptight these last couple days then you just happen to trip doing something you’ve done a hundred times before?” He shrugged at her, resolutely not meeting her eyes. “What, are you not eating enough?” She asked, he shook his head.  
“‘m eatin’ fine,”  
“Are you not getting enough sleep?” He shook his head again.  
“Then what? Someone throw away your favourite poncho? Are you constipated? Horny?” He sputtered on her last word, almost choking on his tongue, as her eyes widened in disbelief. 

She had said it as a joke but now, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She barely saw the man have a minute alone these last few weeks and judging by his reaction and the subsequent blush that had spread across his cheeks, she thought she may have just hit the nail on the head.  
“All this ‘cos you couldn’t get your rocks off?” She asked in a teasing tone.  
“Stop,” she laughed a little at his reaction “shit woman it ain’t funny a’right? Can’t get no peace and goddamn quiet in this place,” he said with a huff. He attempted to turn his body away from her and face the wall but the pain in his side stopped him from doing so. Carol placed her hands on him gently to stop him trying to move.  
“Don’t do that you’re gonna rip your stitches,” Daryl huffed again. They fell into silence and Daryl thought that Carol might now leave him be but she continued to sit there, observing him. 

They were sat quietly for so long that when she finally spoke it actually made Daryl jump a little.  
“I could help you out if you want Pookie,” she said.  
“I - you ... What?”  
“I could help you. With your problem,” she said, as though they were discussing the price of bread and not the fact that she had just offered to help him have an orgasm. He continued to stutter, mouth falling open and closed for a few moments. 

Carol, evidently, got bored of waiting for an answer and decided to take matters into her own hands. 

Literally. 

She reached over to the sweat pants he had changed into and brushed her hand along his crotch. He sucked in a harsh breath and reached down to grab her wrist, his brain seemingly catching up with the situation.  
“You, uh, are you sure?” He said. Her piercing blue eyes looked up to meet his and she bit gently at her lower lip. She glanced back down towards his crotch and he cursed under his breath at the way he began to harden under the scrutiny. 

She carefully pulled her wrist free again and began to rub at the growing bulge, his breathing picking up instantly.  
“Mmmm. I think the question is, are you sure?” She asked, a smirk across her face. And it was at that moment that Daryl’s resolve crumbled. The weeks of pent up tension and the days of failed attempts all came rushing out of him in a slurred sentence of.  
“Ahh fuck yes, please, yes,” 

That was seemingly all the confirmation Carol needed as she then reached for the hem of his sweatpants and underwear and pulled them down under him as he lifted his hips as much as his injured side would allow. His erection sprang free and bobbed proudly in front of her as she moved to sit a little more comfortably. 

With little warning she wrapped her hand around him and began pumping in a steady rhythm.  
“Shit,” Daryl bit out, the lack of preamble catching him off guard. The sparks of pleasure rushing through him were intense, probably heightened by the built up sexual tension he had been battling the last few days. He watched as Carol leaned her head down and took the head of his throbbing cock into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard at the head and Daryl had to throw his arm over his mouth the keep from crying out. 

However, the attempt to remain quiet turned out to be futile when she promptly slid her mouth all the way down until her chin was nestled in his pubic hair and he could feel the way her throat contracted tightly around his neglected member.  
“Oh fuck. Carol. Holy fucking Christ,” he moaned out. The hot wet channel tightened around him once again as she gagged slightly before pulling back up.

Daryl would be lying if he said he had never thought about Carol in this position, it wasn’t like he was fucking blind, but no stretch of his imagination could have ever prepared him for how she felt here now, as she sucked him off. He wished that he would be able to hold off for longer, to enjoy this feeling for hours on end but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

He could feel the beginnings of his orgasm starting to tingle in his balls. It continued to build until Daryl eventually reached down, fisting his fingers gently in her short hair.  
“Carol I’m - shit - you gotta stop,” he warned. She continued to work his length with her mouth and hand and it sent him hurtling even closer to the edge. “Carol- I’m gonna cum- it’s - fuuuuck,” 

The final syllable was elongated as his orgasm finally washed over him. She kept her lips wrapped tightly around him working him through it. He shot spurt after spurt of his release into her mouth, the feeling only being heightened as he felt her swallow around him. He feared for a moment that the force of finally coming after so many weeks, months really if he thought about it, was going to knock him out cold. 

When his body finally stared to calm down and he began to soften in her mouth, she pulled away. He forced his eyes back into focus and looked down at her, just in time to watch as she wiped away a dribble of his release from his chin. And fuck if his cock hadn’t given a valiant twitch at the sight. 

She tucked him back into his sweatpants with a smirk on her lips as he searched for what to say now. A slightly awkward tension had settled in the room and he was unsure of what to do.  
“Uhmm ... thanks?” He said, almost questioningly. 

She merely smirked at him again before patting him on the thigh.  
“Anytime Pookie,”. And with that she left, leaving him slightly bewildered and his brain more than a little fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me very randomly and this whole thing was written in an hour XD
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Also I take prompts / requests etc which you can post here or message to me on Tumblr @mitchthehystericalqueen 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed.  
> ~Mitch xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hershel had given him strict instruction to remain on bedrest for a few days and it really didn’t bother Daryl as much as he thought it would. He got a bit bored sometimes but it was actually nice to feel like he was getting some rest for once. 

And of course this also meant there was ample time for him to think about the small matter of the incredible blowjob he had received. 

And he had thought about it. 

A lot. 

He hadn’t gotten any action from anything besides his right hand, or his left is he was feeling adventurous, in ... he wasn’t even sure how long. Years. And maybe it was because of this that it had been on his mind so much. Or maybe it was because it was Carol. Or maybe he just needed to get out of this fucking bed.

So, by the time Daryl had been allowed to get out of his bed again he was sure that he had relived the entire experience in his head more than twenty times. And that was a problem. Because now he had to look her in the eye again. 

But just to be clear Daryl was absolutely NOT avoiding her. He wasn’t. It was just an unfortunate coincidence that every time she walked into a room that he was already in, he suddenly remembered about some job or other that he had to go and do. 

Like help Rick in the garden. Or fix a leak. Or take watch. And if he just so happened to have a raging erection at the exact moment that he remembered about these jobs... well that was no one’s business but his own. 

He had been successfully NOT avoided her for almost a week when he saw her making her way towards the tower where he was sat on night watch. She appeared at the hatch and Daryl reached a hand down to help her through it. He was embarrassed, he wasn’t an asshole. She shut it behind her and came to stand next to him as he watched over the fences. 

Or pretended to anyway. He was decidedly more focused on convincing his body that now was not an ideal time to get wood. 

“How are you feeling Pookie?” She asked him, bumping her shoulder against his.   
“Fine,” he grumbled out.   
“Stitches holding up?”   
“Mhmm,”  
“That’s good,”   
“Yeh,” he agreed. She drifted into silence and he could practically feel her brain whirring beside him. 

It continued this way for a few moments and eventually Daryl got irritated.   
“Would ya just spit it out already woman,” he said.   
“I’d rather swallow it,” she replied almost instantly and Daryl choked. He coughed for a few seconds, Carol patting his back in a way that was entirely unhelpful especially considering the grin that was spread across her face. 

Well so much for not getting wood. Daryl was blushed right up to his hairline when he finally got his breathing back under control and he muttered curses under his breath. Carol laughed beside him.   
“I can tell you’ve been avoiding me,” she said to him, a hint of betrayal laced beneath her teasing tone.   
“I - I weren’t avoidin’ ya. It’s just ... I dunno,” he muttered.   
“Daryl it was a blowjob not a marriage proposal,” she said, fixing him when a look that was so entirely Carol. 

Daryl finally looked at her for the first time since she had climbed up into the tower. She was still smirking at him and he watched, equally terrified and turned on, as she leaned into him and whispered next to his ear. “And you know Pookie, I was kind of hoping we might get a repeat performance,” 

Fuck. Daryl tried to form a response, he really did, but with his blood flow directed in a significantly more southernly direction, thinking of any kind started to become rather tricky. 

So, words were out of the question. Actions it was then.

He turned to face her more fully before pushing her up against the window of the watch tower. A small squeal fell from her lips at the sudden move but she very quickly caught up with the programme. 

He pressed his body against hers and dropped one hand between her legs, pressing her over her cargo pants. Her satisfied moan felt like a shot of arousal straight to his dick and he wasted no more time. He reached down to unbutton the pants and shucked them down her legs along with her underwear. 

“Daryl,” she breathed out “please,”. He stopped for a moment before looking up at her face.   
“Carol. Can I - can I kiss you?” He asked in a quiet voice. She smiled at him.   
“Depends where you’re gonna kiss me Pookie,” she said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at her.   
“Shuddup,” he said and silenced any further response with his lips against hers. 

And the feel of her lips against his shot the absolute last fucking sliver of Daryl’s self control out of the window like a bolt from his crossbow. 

His hands dipped down and rubbed over her entrance, spreading around the slick that had already formed there. She pulled back from the kiss to breath in his ear deeply and it made his cock throb in his pants. 

His thumb rubbed at her clit in circles for a few moments before he dipped two fingers inside her. The tight warmth that surrounded him was intoxicating and his fingers may as well have been his dick in that moment with the way it sent pleasure coursing through him.   
“Ohhh,” she cried into his ear. He began sucking at the skin just below her jaw, if only to distract himself from the feeling of his fingers deep inside her. 

Her fingers made their way into his hair. “Daryl please,” she moaned out. Despite his brain currently existing in the form of a big scrambled, horny mess, he understood her plea and he was more than happy to oblige. 

He pulled his fingers free momentarily and with about as much coordination as Judith, Daryl manoeuvred Carol so she was sat against the desk in the watch tower, pulling her pants and underwear off entirely. 

The smell of her arousal drifted through the air as he dropped to his knees and ...  
“Holy shit,” he groaned. She was so wet that she had already leaked onto the wood of the desk below her. The sight was all the motivation he needed to dive straight in, licking a sure stripe across her entrance and up to her clit. 

Her fingers fisted into his hair once again and he groaned into her core at the taste of her. He went about eating her out the same way he went about every task he set his mind to; determined, precise and with explicit attention to detail. She was writhing against the table above him after a few moments and the moans were falling from her lips in an endless stream. He brought his fingers back up again and thrusted them into her, still licking and sucking at her clit enthusiastically. 

Each panted groan of his name made his cock throb and by the time he felt her fluttering around his fingers he was facing the very real fear that he may cum in his pants right then and there like a teenager.   
“Daryl don’t stop. Oh please don’t stop. Fuck,” she panted out. 

The pitch of her cries continued to grow until he felt her breathing hitch and her tight walls contract around his fingers.   
“Shit, shit, shit, ahhh Daryl!”   
Her orgasm washed over her in waves of sharp pleasure and he kept his lips, tongue and fingers moving to help her ride through it. 

After a few moments her breathing began to return to a somewhat normal speed. Daryl removed his fingers gently, placing one last kiss against her centre which sent a shiver up her spine. 

He then stood from his position on the floor, his back and knees cracking as he did so. He may have nearly cum in his pants like a teenager but his bones were reminding him now that he most certainly was not one. 

He stood unsure for a moment as Carol rejoined the world of consciousness. His jeans were almost unbearably right and he couldn’t help but to reach down and squeeze himself to try and alleviate some of the pressure. Carol evidently noticed this because a moment later she was pulling him back towards her by the hem of his pants. 

“You don’t have to Carol. It was - it was only fair,” his protest sounded weak and pathetic even to himself and he shuddered as she just rolled her eyes at him and fished him out of his pants.   
“I didn’t suck you off the other day because I wanted you to return the favour Daryl. I did it because I wanted to,” her words pierced through him and he just nodded at her, swallowing deeply as she wrapped her hand around him. 

“Fuck. That feels good,” he murmured and she smirked, setting a quick pace rubbing along his hard length. It took barely five strokes of her hand before he felt his orgasm building. He had been so turned on by eating her out that before he knew it, and before he could get out an adequate warning, he was cumming. 

His release shot across her hands and he panted a colourful array of curses into her ear as he shook through it. When he was finally done she released him and he watched as she brought her hand up to her mouth, licking his release off of her fingers.   
“Fuck woman. You tryna give me a heart attack?” He said as another shudder of arousal ran through him at the sight. 

“Absolutely not,” she assured him “you would be completely useless to me dead,” she teased. He playfully shoved at her shoulder but before he could pull away completely she laced her fingers into his hair. She pulled him into a kiss that lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away again. They shared a moment of passionate and intense eye contact. 

Until she broke the spell.   
“You need a hair cut Pookie,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand part two XD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that.  
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


End file.
